Innocence?
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: IshidaInoue It's friday night and Ishida are all alone home, then somebody is knocking on the door... Contains lemon.
1. Innocence?

**Paring: **Ishida X Inoue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights of bleach Tite Kubo does, but id I did I would be very rich and Hanataro would live with me

**A/N: **I couldn't help writing a story with those characters that seemed to be made for each other.

I am working on a second chapter with a lemon, but I need you guys to review so I don't become lazy and just give up on the whole thing ;D

* * *

"I am coming!!" Ishida shouted to the one who were knocking on his door. It was Friday night and he was just about to lay the last hand on another piece of clothing he had been doing.

The Quincy wasn't used to that one of his friends paid him a visit, so he was quietly wondering to himself whom it would bee, and on a Friday night as well…

He almost hadn't time to open the door before an orange-haired woman with enormous breast was throwing herself on him.

"Uryuu…" her voice was shaking and low, almost like she was whispering.

"I need you…" Not even listening to the last words he felt his own face redden.

"Inoue-san?" he asked as he tried to push away the images his head had showed him.

He felt her breast pressing against his chest and bite his bottom lip to be sure of not letting out any suspicious sounds.

"I… hollow… I… it followed" he starred at her for a short moment before he felt the spiritual presence. He couldn't understand how he hadn't been able to sense it before.

"I will be back soon Inoue-san" he told her, gently pushing her away.

"Ishida-kun…"

"Just make yourself comfortable" he gave Orihime one last glance before he ran outside to face the hollow.

When he came back he found her sitting on his couch. She starred down on her knee and seemed concentrated.

The hollow hadn't really been that hard, well, if you were comparing it to the shinigamis from soul society that's it.

But it sure had been much more than the hollows that ordinary came to this world. Soundless to be sure to not disturb his important friend he sneaked into the kitchen.

He came back some minutes later and let out a small sound that made Orihime turn her attention to him. When she did he gave her one of the two cups of tea he had been holding. Pushing his glasses back on its place he sat down besides her starring at the cup in his hands.

She was the first to break the silence;

"Eum… Ishida-kun… did you…?" he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, the hollow is gone"

"I see" another moment of silence fell between them both.

"Inoue-san, why… did you run away? I am sure that you would have been able to kill it" his calm voice made her eyes burning.

"No… Tsubaki… he got wounded" she starred down on the hot liquid. Smelling the scent of the tea while she was waiting for Ishida to understand the situation.

He already knew that Tsubaki was the part of her powers that was able to attack, and without that piece…

"But Inoue-san… why did you come to me? I mean, you got Ichigo, Chad and…" she raised her head and starred at him. He saw the tears that were forming in her eyes, probably because of Tsubaki.

"I don't know" she uttered the words so quietly that he almost wasn't able to hear them.

"I don't know" her tears made his heart ache, he wanted to hold her tight and comfort her, but it wasn't something a Quincy just could do.

"How… is Tsubaki then?" he didn't want to ask something that made her even sadder but he couldn't take the uncomfortable silence that appeared time after time.

"I don't know" she cried. That was when Ishida noticed that her hands were shaking. Reaching out a hand he took the cup from her and placed it on the table with his own. Sitting down on his heels in front of her he grabbed her shaking hands.

"I have been trying to heal him, but it doesn't work… WHY DOESN'T IT WORK?!" the tears were falling quick after each other and was tearing Ishida apart. He got up once again and sat down beside her and she immediately leaned herself against him, her head buried into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her protective.

"In the end…" she cried into his chest "I have never been able to do anything. Al I have been capable of his standing in the background and watching you guys fight… In the end I can't even take care of my own powers while you other continue to protecting me! I am… I am… I am completely hopeless… really…"

She had been soaking down his shirt but he didn't seem to care about it.

"Inoue-san" he started, unsure about how he should tell her about how important she was to him.

"I don't think you're fair now. How many times haven't you saved our lives when we were badly injured?" he placed a hand on her head and started to stroke her hair gently.

"I don't know" her small voice were muffed by his chest and he unconsciously started to play with her hair instead which caused her to press herself against him even more in a quiet prey that he wouldn't stop.

"See? You're very important in your own way Inoue-san" he smiled even if she wasn't able to see him.

She started to calm down and suddenly she got aware of her fast heartbeat that matched the sound in front of her. Suddenly coming back to reality she pushed herself from him.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't… I mean…" she bowed time after time as she couldn't do much more than feel her face get redder and redder.

Ishida breathed out and fixed his glasses, not aware of the slight blush on his own cheek.

"Inoue-san, I think that it was too many emotions rushing through your head before when you tried to heal him, why not try again?" she nodded slowly and started to whisper out the names of her fairies.

Ishida moved closer to her in an attempt of giving her a little more courage and power. It didn't take long before Orihimes happy voice suddenly screamed;

"TSUBAKI-KUN!! I…am really, really happy…" Ishida smiled a bit, he had always thought that Orihime looked her best when she was her cherry self.

"I am sorry, I didn't think… I just…" Orihime had obviously got into in to a conversation with her powers. Letting out a small sight Ishida leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. There was no point in disturbing their reunion, and he hadn't anything important to let out from his mouth anyway.

"Wake up Uryuu!" her soft but still demanding voice made him open his eyes again. Letting out a small yawn he starred sleepy on Orihime for a while.

"Inoue-san? What are you doing in my…oh… I am sorry" the latest time had rushed through his head in some seconds. He must have fallen asleep during their conversation.

"It was my fault you got bored…" the orange haired woman looked down on the floor sadly.

"No, I just didn't want to disturb your reunion" he stretched himself a bit before he fixed his glasses.

"Uryuu… I…"

"Hm? Did you say something Inoue-san?" her head shot up in the air with her usually childish expression. Orihime wasn't so stupid that everyone though, she just liked to be that way. It was something that helped her remember her brother. How he had protected her, and she had hold on that childish personality her entire life, even if she couldn't hold back some smart words then and then. But how could she possible tell him that his movements awakened something inside her, something that she hadn't felt in very long time.

Not since she finally came over Ichigo… _No_, she thought for herself. It wasn't the same feeling.

They were alike, but at the same time not. She couldn't form the feelings in words. It just felt deeper and more… _passionate?_ Her eyes widened at the thought and a small blush made its way over her cheeks. Was that how it was?

"Inoue-san, you look hot… do you feel well?" her face reddened even more and she suddenly saw one of his hands reaching out to touch her face.

Closing her eyes tightly she suddenly felt something soft against her forehead.

"You don't seem to have fever thought…" his concerned voice made emotions rush through her head.

"I am fine… I promise!" she tried to do another childish grin, but she wasn't sure that it worked out that well.

"Inoue-san…" she stood up quick, maybe to quick.

"Oh! It's so late already… I better get going or… or… my goldfish will be worried!" she didn't have a goldfish but she had to make something up. But still… letting Ishida take care of her wouldn't have been so bad… but she was afraid. Afraid of how her own body was reacting against him.

It was wrong wasn't it? She couldn't be her brothers little innocent sister if she had feelings like these… could she?

* * *

As I wrote before, if you wnat the lemon you gotta review! 


	2. Growing up

**Paring:**

Duh, the exactly same as in the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own bleach, and probably never will. I have learned that it won't do any difference how much I wish that I get the ownership of bleach in Christmas present from Santa Claus.

**A/N:**

I am so sorry!! This took forever to get out, but I have had a lot of competitions and camps lately. And home works… LOT of home works. I tried my best to get I out A.S.A.P but when I finally wrote this thing through I remember one of the reviews I got and thought. "This is just too much" or "This is wrong" and had to rewritten a large piece of the story.

I know that some of you didn't like the thought about putting a lemon in this story, but I had already promised and my I will keep my words. If you don't like, don't read and just pretend that this chapter doesn't exist.

Once again, I deeply apologize.

* * *

Suddenly the soft touch was there again, this time it grabbed her wrist gently, almost like it wasn't there. Still she couldn't do anything to the power that was pulling her down on the couch again. 

With a sight she let him draw her down again until she was laying on the couch with her head in his lap.

"I can't let you go away when you're saying such nonsense. Since when did you bought a fish Inoue?" she closed her eyes tightly, feeling a bit ashamed.

"I am sorry" he fixed his glasses again.

"Good, because you should be" Orihime sighted and opened her eyes, looking up she meet Ishidas dark ones. She felt that softness under her head and it made her stomach doing flips.

"Uryuu…Please…" he looked wondering at her.

"Inoue-san?"

"Can you please stroke my hair again?" her voice was soft and begging, and he couldn't do much more than obey her.

Letting his finger slide through her hair he started to play with the long locks and let his finger dancing over her head. She murmured softly as his skilled fingers made her whole body tingle. Closing her eyes again with a small smile in the corner of her lip she sighed.

For the moment she wouldn't have anything against living the rest of her life on that spot with him playing with her hair.

"How… can you be… so god at this, Ishida-kun?" she asked a bit panting from the pleasure.

"You know, stroking someone's hair isn't that hard Inoue-san" he told her.

She slowly grabbed his free hand that wasn't busy with her hair and placed it on her cheek. Rubbing slowly against it she sighted happily;

"It's so soft…"unable to hide the blush that made it's way to the young Quincy's cheeks he turned his head and let go of her hair to fix his glasses.

"No" she moaned as she felt the lovingly hand disappear from her hair.

"Inoue-san!" he starred down on her with an unreadable expression on his face. She slowly opened her eyes. Sure it was wrong, his own reactions didn't anything else than told her to quit it.

She sighted. She really didn't want to stop now, this feeling she could probably never get used to it… but still she wanted to feel more.

She was old enough to live alone; she was mature enough to take care of herself. Her brother probably already knew that this day would come sooner or later, because he had had a lot of girls in their apartment…

But why… why did even Uryuu think that it was so unbelievable wrong? Wasn't she allowed to mature just like everyone else did?

"Ishida-kun…" she said in a wondering but yet begging voice.

"Don't" his short answer made her cry inside. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why? Doesn't he like me?_

Sadly did Orihime not understand the battle Uryuu was fighting with himself. It felt like every movement she made, even the breathings was teasing him…

He did his best to not throw himself over the innocent woman in his knee and ravish her, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to control himself anymore. His eyes widened when he felt something touch his finger. Looking down he saw that Orihime had moved his hand to her mouth, and stroke his fingers over her lips.

"I knew it" she declaimed with closed eyes. "They were soft as well" she smiled that innocence smile that always made his heart skip a beat.

Throwing the very last bit of his pride away he took away his hand only to lean down and press his lips against hers. Her eyes shut closed as she felt his tongue lick her lips, begging her to open her mouth. Obeying him she let him explore and examine as much as he wanted before she let her tongue greet his.

They played with each other for the longest time before they brook apart breathing heavily on each others lips. Starring deep into the other parts eye Ishida finally made a move. Carefully lifting Orihimes head he moved himself in a position there he was above her and she just lay on the same spot. Expect that she didn't have her head in his knee.

Looking up she reached out a hand as she was going to touch his face. Instead she fixed his glasses that had fallen down to the tip of his nose.

She smiled warmly at him, and it was driving him crazy. Even if he didn't wanted to admit it himself. He locked lips with her once more, letting her know al feelings he ever had have for her through the passionate kiss.

She buried her fingers in his hair enjoying every second of their kiss. She suddenly felt his hands stroke her stomach, but found out that she hadn't anything against it at al.

"Inoue-san… please" they both were now topless, and she could still feel his mouth all over her chest and neck. "…make me stop…" he begged her but she shook her head. She couldn't help it anymore. She wanted to be able to love the dark-haired boy above her, she didn't want to remain as a little dumb girl the rest of her life. She wanted to be able to experience things that everybody else did, she just wanted do grow up.

Slowly she opened her mouth and let out just one word.

"Uryuu…" she said and pressed his head once again down to her awaiting breast. Her nipples were already as hard they could be, but she wanted to feel his mouth there again. Obeying her he carefully sucked on one of them, licking the tip. Nibbling it and biting down, not to hard in his fear to hurt the precious girl beneath him. He made his way upwards until he once again found that spot on her neck. She let out another moan and let her hands caressing his back. He started to place passionate kisses along her jaw line as her hands were buried in his hair and her eyes were closed tightly. She could feel his hand travel down, touching the waistband of her skirt.

In no time at al the piece of clothing were gone, just like her socks and shoes. Leaving her in only her panties his hands went al over her body, touching every inch of her bare skin until his hand once again rested on the remaining clothing. Moving his head Ishida took some few seconds to look on the visible red mark he had created on her neck. Leaning down once again his licked her cheeks and moved over to her ear. Nibbling on it he whispered sweet nothingness in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

Her hands seemed to have a own life as they al by their own found the zipper to Ishidas pants and unzipped them when them at the same time succeeded in unbuttoning his button. He helped her by kicking his pants of, before he leaned down to her ear once again.

"Inoue-san" he whispered slowly. "Are you really sure?" she let out a small sight and let her hand touch his hardening member through the fabricate. Painting circles on it she heard the small moans that was escaping his mouth, and she grabbed one of his hands and guided it under her panties, letting his fingertips feel her most private part she looked him in the eyes.

Without another word Ishida slowly and carefully pushed one finger inside her, she winched a bit but recovered in half a second. Placing more kisses under her jaw line Ishida started to slowly push in and out of her. She let out a moan as he added another one and she felt the pleasure rise. His fingers came deeper and deeper when his mouth at the same time did wonderful things with her neck.

"Uryuu!" she let out a gasp as he hit her spot. He thrust his fingers sometimes more into that place before he removed his fingers. Pulling her panties and his own boxer of he leaved them in a state where they both were completely naked. Slowly Ishida placed his member in front of Orihimes entrance. Then he carefully pushed in. Orihime did her best to not let out a scream. It hurt a lot, but she had been prepared on it would do that.

"Inoue…san…" Ishida gasped. "Are you…aright?" She opened her eyes that she had closed and nodded once.

"Hai, I am perfectly fine Ishida-kun"

He catcher her lips once again with his own as he started to thrust in and out of the red haired girl. The pain Orihime had felt before immediately disappeared and leaved place for a pleasure she never had felt before.

"Ur…uuyu…" she moaned slightly as he quickened his pace. She tried to get a hold on the couch, just something that could keep her head clear against the unbelievable pleasure that were overwhelming her. But it was almost impossible to get a grip on the fabricate, instead she wrapped her legs around his waist which just gave him better access.

Slowly her hands sneaked around his chest, nails started to dig in on the ravens skin.

"Ino..ue-san..!" he moaned slowly. He didn't even feel the small pain Orihime had made when her nails dig into his back, the pleasure were to great to simple lose against something on that level. He quickened his pace a bit, feeling the pleasure raise with every single thrust.

Orihime let out a scream as she reached her climax. Her walls tightened around Ishida and she took him with her over the edge.

Taking himself out of Orihime, Ishida collapsed above Orihime, both of them where breathing heavily.

"Ishida…kun" Orihime breathed out exhausted.

"Yes?" came his answer.

"I really…really like you" her face were a little bit flushed and Uryuu smiled warmly at her.

"Me to" his head went down and nuzzled her hair and he earned some small giggles from the girl beneath him.

"It tickles!" he just smiled and placed a lovingly kiss on Orihimes mouth which were immediately responded.

* * *

So what did you think? I didn't want to do it to "hardcore" or what you should say, because I think this couple is meant to be kind of cute and doing things like this without it getting to perverse… TT.TT 

Please R&R! I really love to hear your view of things!


End file.
